disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AMC Universal CityWalk 18
AMC Universal CityWalk 18 is an AMC Dine-In Theater at CityWalk chain in Universal Parks & Resorts. It features 16 AMC Dine-In Theaters, and 2 specially designed 4DX Theaters. Special Features 16 of the 18 theaters feature AMC Dine-In. There are 10 Fork & Screen Theaters (theaters for all ages) and 6 Cinema Suites (Theaters for ages 16 and over). 2 of the 18 theaters are 4DX theaters. One 4DX Theater is specially designed to show kids/teen/family movies (movies under PG-13) in 4DX, while the other 4DX theater shows films for adults. All of the 18 theaters use Dolby Atmos sound and Dolby 3D. The lobby of the theater features a bar that serves food and drinks. The theater frequently shows old movies around the time of their anniversaries. Now Showing in Dine-In * Hotel Transylvania 2 * The Intern (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * Captive (2D) * Everest (also in Cinema Suites) * Black Mass (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * Grandma (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * War Room (2D) * A Walk in the Woods (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * No Escape (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * The Transporter Refuled (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * The Visit (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * The Perfect Guy (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * She's Funny That Way (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * Learning to Drive (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * American Ultra (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * Hitman: Agent 47 (also in Cinema Suites) * Man From U.N.C.L.E. (also in Cinema Suites) * Straight Outta Compton (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * Cop Car (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * The Runner (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * Ricki and the Flash (2D) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2D) * The Dairy of a Teenage Girl (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * The Gift (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * The Fantastic Four * The Gift (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * 6 Ways to Die (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * The Seventh Dwarfs (2D) * Southpaw (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * Vacation (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * Smosh: The Movie (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * Irrational Man (2D) (only in Cinema Suites) * Mad Women (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * Vaction Tapes (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * Pixels (also in Cinema Suites) * Paper Towns (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * American Hiest (2D) (also in Cinema Suites) * Mr. Holmes (2D) * Ant Man (also in Cinema Suites) * Gallows (only in Cinema Suites) * Trainwreck (2D) also in Cinema Suites) * Minions Now Showing in 4DX The regular theater is currently showing a Maze Runner and Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials 4DX double feature and the family theater is showing a Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 Double Feature.There is a 20-minute intermission between each movie. Family Theater * Hotel Transylvania Double Feature * The Fantastic Four * Pixels * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2D) * Shaun The Sheep: The Movie (2D) * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials Adult Theater * Everest * American Ultra (2D) * Hitman: Agent 47 * The Man From U.N.C.L.E (2D) * The Fantastic Four * The Transporter Refuled * Maze Runner Double Feature Category:Movie theatres